<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alpha… by lettersofwrittencollective</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081323">Alpha…</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective'>lettersofwrittencollective</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO dynamics, Breeding, Praise Kink, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During your heat, your Alpha holds you tight, holds you close and something new comes of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/You, Stiles/Reader, stiles/you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alpha…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re currently on top of Stiles with him laid out beneath you. A whimper escapes your lips as the tip of his cock hits your g-spot time and time again. </p><p>“Stiles,” you whimper as you near your climax.  You look down and see your whiskey eyed Alpha as he thrusts into you. </p><p>You can feel his knot beginning to form as you grind yourself down further on him. You aren’t full enough yet. You need so much more of him right now. </p><p>A hand grips your breast tightly and you can’t help but growl at the male beneath you. In return, he snaps his teeth at you and flips you around so that your back is to the bed and he can pound into you.</p><p>Your heats just begun and it hasn’t fully built yet but you know that this time is different. You’d had heats before but they’d never started out this desperate. This one would result in pups, of that you were sure. </p><p>As Stiles hooked your leg over his shoulder, you felt him hit you deeper and a whine escaped your lips. He was so much the Alpha that loved you and normally you felt it in his actions and the way he kissed you gently but this time you also felt it in the way that he pulled you ever closer to him.</p><p>As he continued, to push into you, you could feel the knot at the base of him beginning to swell and you felt yourself clench around him. </p><p>“Alpha, please,” you begged him. </p><p>“Such a pretty Omega,” he whispered to you before pulling you up so that your chest was against his. </p><p>His lips found yours and he kissed you roughly, his teeth nipping at your lips and your hands gripping at each other like your lives depended on it.  His pace picked up and you felt yourself nearing that beautiful precipice where you would fall into sweet bliss. </p><p>“Gonna…gonna come…” you mumbled against his lips. </p><p>“It’s okay my Omega,” he whispered against your lips, “Let go.”</p><p>Those words were all you needed and a scream escaped your lips as you came. Your orgasm causing you to clench down around him and you begin to milk him for everything he has. You can feel his groan in his chest as he grunts and releases himself inside of you</p><p>You crash through your orgasm. It’s the most intense orgasm you have ever had but also the softest in that you have never felt more loved than you could ever remember. </p><p>Stiles is still within you and you know that in just a few short weeks, you will soon be able to hear the fluttering heartbeat of your new pup. </p><p>“Do you feel that Stiles?” you ask him, as your hand comes up to cup his cheek. </p><p>He offers you a smile as his own hand cups your cheek. His thumb runs across your bottom lip and he leans in, to give you a kiss. </p><p>Smiling at him, you let out a breath as you whisper against his lips, “Alpha…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>